The Secret Kept
by Star's Rose
Summary: Destiny calls everyone eventually. What will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru do when it calls to them. Two brothers must put aside past differences and face what the gods have in store for them. Yaoi Mpreg SessInu
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Kept 

**I don't own Inuyasha, or any other character from the anime and manga.**

They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but here was a land ravaged with death and destruction, where danger was a common visitor to your home; it was glorious to gaze upon. To the eyes above, the grass was lushly green, full of life and joy. Yet still it held its youthful ignorance of future deformities.

The mother was young and untested by the trials of time. She had dressed herself in her finest and most glamorous of garments. She shimmered with all the shades of green life had to offer, each vibrant and stunning; sprinkled upon her gown she wore the beads of existence, colours of the cognizant, more various than any rainbow could ever dream. Death roamed and wooed, he lusted and he pursued, but she would not be conquered no matter how he beseeched. She stood there with pride and dignity, the most spectacular of sights, never to be outdone, and never to be equaled. What death could not conquer, time would mold, but the time now was feudal Japan, the age of war, the time when a son would be sent to save a people from extinction.

**Chapter 1**

He walked through the field, not really caring to notice the colourful beauty around him. He had a destination in mind and aimed to get there. He would not be delayed. He walked straight and proud, his power and station proclaimed in every movement. No one looking at him would dare call him a commoner, never mind that it would have been hazardous to your health. This was a man of high quality, and all knew it. The only question any passerby would ask was why would a man of the highest birth walk alone when he could have been surrounded by guards and carried on a sedan chair.

Those bold enough to look closer would soon take notice that the youth's face was tattooed with two red slash marks on both sides, and carried a crescent moon on his forehead. Odd marks could be overlooked, but he had a sight to him that couldn't be. His hair, a long and glossy river falling to his ankles was whiter than the snow-covered mountain peaks. If the wind were kind enough to assist, it would gently pull aside his hair, giving you an unobstructed view of his inhumanly pointed ears. A noble man without a doubt, but the bold quickly learned that this was also a being whose body was made to dance with death and taunt fate. Called many things in many places in different parts of the world, here in this land his kind were called Youkai, demons, and he was one of the most powerful of them.

For many years, this lord had ruled since the death of his father inheriting all his father's lands and power, except, the mighty sword Tetsusaiga, the weapon that could kill a million demons in one stroke. As the heir, this sword, above all else should have been left to him, but instead his father had gifted it to his youngest son. The lord's heir and younger brother was a hanyou, a half-demon and by no means as powerful as the full-blooded lord. The young lord had tried to retrieve the sword before it fell into his brother's hands but only achieved in informing him of its existence and showing the way to it.

The Tetsusaiga was a great weapon with a great force, but power of any kind always has a source. The source of Tetsusaiga's power should have killed his hanyou brother when he used it. It was more than surprising when it did not harm the young warrior at all, though the he could not help thinking it one day would.

"Sesshomaru-sama wait for me," came a high-pitched cry. He kept walking, not giving any sign that he had acknowledged the child's voice in any way except for the slowing of his pace. As he walked, a young girl child dressed in a short green kimono came running up to settle into a slower pace along side him.

The child Rin was an enigma to all that saw her, for here was a clearly innocent young human traveling with a powerful demon of which she showed no fear. This human who along with Sesshomaru's lackey Jaken, and his demon ride Ah and Un was all that consisted of his entourage. For a demon like him, who was both wild and civilized and who was more than capable of protecting himself; this was more than adequate for his journeys.

His pack was not meant for protection, it was meant for convenience. He liked to keep those he required and who wore of importance near to him. The imp Jaken was his lackey and often kept track of what he saw and where they had been. The lizard like horse demon was required for ferrying both the imp and the child when they flew. The girl is his adoptive daughter one whose safety he would entrust to few; Jaken because the weaker demon knew he would be killed should he fail in protecting her.

Mind, if you were to question the great lord about the child, he would kill you, beat you, or if you were lucky, ignore you altogether. He would never admit that he, the lord that he was, had adopted a human child.

Rin knew her father very well and knew that, though he kept his emotions hidden from everyone, he was really very easy to read. You just have to know where to look, and what to look for.


	2. CH 1 P2 It was an Honour

He turned his eyes from the green fields that had just been trampled under the rampaging demon's feet. To avoid the imbalance caused by the land's shaking, he took a leap into the air, turning to face the red Semi demon that had gained a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The monster's blood red eyes shone with its rage, its oversized body moving with abnormal speed as it headed towards him. Opening its large pointed mouth, it let out a blast of lighting that took up most of the young warrior_'s _sight. The bright lights from the blast blinded him to his enemy's charge. Unable to see much else beyond that of the huge lighting ball coming his way, the silver haired warrior brought down his arm and quickly drew the ancient sword that sat steadily at his left hip. The blade that previously been worn with age, took the shape of the great fang from which it been forged. Knowing that this demon's blast was not powerful enough for his sword the warrior acted quickly. With sword drawn back he swing against at the blast. The wind currents from the impact blew against his face, and carried with it scents that could be read as clear as any parchment. One scent in particular made him stiffen in recognition, making his body stir with a desire he couldn't and wouldn't allow. He couldn't help but mentally curse his own demon nose for its sensitivity as the wind once again reminded him of his greatest shame.

He wanted nothing more than to go and take the object of desire into his arms. To finally, after all these years, be released from the constant burning that holds him. Yet, as the Lord of the western lands he could not have what both body and heart long for, but only what the mind decree appropriate.

Sesshomaru kept walking, not allowing anyone to see what ailed him, taking what pleasure he could from the aroma that dominated his senses, ignoring the painful tightening of his lower self that was mercifully hidden by his lose pants. He was the lord of the western lands; one of the most powerful demon lords around. He could not have his love in life, only in dream.

He felt the aftershock of the blast hit him, the pressure tearing at his body. The redirected blast hit the Semi Youkai tearing at its body, but causing only a little damage due to the protection of its shard. The warrior began a steady decent back to the ground, but had little fear of falling. With little worry for the corrupt creature in front of him, the swordsman once again drew back his arm and this time brought the sword down in a mighty slash. The sword let loose the mighty winds it carried around its self, the blast soon revealing how miniscule a threat the demon had truly been.

The demon could do nothing but watch as the blast headed towards him. He found himself frozen in awe before the great beams of light that proclaimed his death. The light grew larger as it came to him blinding and beautiful. Even now while his body was overcome by the evil of the jewel shard he knew what weapon was being used against him. This was the great weapon that the legends told of; this was the fang that the father passed to his most important of son. This was the tool of the gods and their most beloved child. He felt the blast hit him then, and tear his body apart, and still, even the corruption of the shard could not stop the feeling that came to him in the end. It wasn't hate, or anger, but the feeling that it was an honour to have gazed upon this wonder in his last moment.

The warrior's feet touched ground as he watched his blast cut apart yet another demon who just had to fight him. He let out a soft sight too soft to be heard by his surrounding companions. "Rest well" was the only blessing he could give it. He swept his arm up, the sun catching the bright red of the sleeve as he brought his sword down in to the sheath that hung from the equally red pants. The sword shrunk from its previous form to that of the normal single blade sword as it was slid back home. With a sad, unseen look at the body, once more the young senshi turned his gaze to his fellow combatants.

The monk Miroku, though really you called him a monk very, very lightly, wore a purple robe that hung over a black kimono calmly being lifted by the wind. He could see that Miroku kept his left hand on the beads that covered the other hand ready to unleash his most powerful weapon. What the beads hid was a black hole that would suck in everything in its path when released from its cage.

To the monk's right was the Taijiya, Sango, along with her loyal companion, a demi neko youkai. The last of her tribe, the hunter was dressed in a full body black leotard toped with pink guards at her elbows, knees, and shoulders. The overall outfit was finished off by a matching guard stretching down along her stomach, and over her crouch, held in place by a long red cloth. He couldn't help but admit that the dead village of Taijiya had known what part of the body was most vulnerable to attack. The neko was the size of a horse. Covered in smooth yellow fur, her feet flamed with her every move from her mouth hung two large fangs the length of Sango's thighs. The neko youkai was capable of flying; often times were responsible for getting Sango closer to her rival. On the Taijiya's back was a giant boomerang, which had been shaped from a dead demon's bone. The weapon could slice most demons in half. Both stood ready to attack if needed.

His eyes fell then to the young woman that was on the other side of the fallen demon. Black shoulder length hair still flying in what was left of the wind the warriors fang had caused.

"Well" he said, watching her staring at what was left of the dead creature.

She blinked her brown eyes at him, obviously at a loss for what he was asking.

She had been traveling with him and the others for some time know, fighting demons and other things that most humans would never see in their life time, and still even know she was in shock at the sight before her.

"Well what?" she replied still frozen to the spot.

"Where's the shard?" he practically yelled at her. The only reason this girl traveled with them due her ability to sense the Shikon Jewel shards. Mind you, she was also the only one that could see where in the demons they fought the shards were.

He watched as understanding came to the human girls eyes. "Oh, the shard," she said signaling a group sigh from the others.

The girl squinted her eyes as she began her search for the shard inside what was left of the demon's body. She skimmed her eyes over the corpse, hurrying to find the prize before the shard began helping the vanquished demon rejuvenate itself. Her eyes made their way to the right leg and widened as they were drawn to something only she could see.

Walking up to the body she picked the shard out of the body. The shard once corrupted by the more wicked emotions had been in the demon, immediately began to glow with upon contact with her. This was another reason why she was needed in the search for the shards; she was the only one who could touch the shards without having her darker parts arise. She was, in a way immune to the will of the shard; instead the shard was purified of all evil by her touch.

She reached behind her to feeling, he knew, for the string that hung around her neck. Pushing her hair up, she brought the string over her head, holding its chain in front of her. She looked intently at the small glass jar where she kept the pieces of the jewel they had collected. Hands moved steadily to remove the stopper from the jar; soon another piece was added to their ensemble.

The girl herself was an odd sight for any traveler to see. For her clothing, instead of a full kimono, she wore the deep green bottom of a kimono that was far too short, and showed off her legs to great effect. The top she had on, had white-sleeves much tighter than any kimono's sleeves and clung very closely to her breast. She looked whorish with so much of her legs, and a top that though covered her left nothing to a man's imagination. He constantly had to worry about men coming on to her. She was a lot of trouble and she made him angry at times, but the girl had been traveling with him since she had released him from that damned tree, and he did still need her.

Finished she turned to look to him, eyes rolling as if it had been him that was taking up all their time. "Yes Inuyasha, I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 1 p3

" Which way know?" asked Shippo.

The young fox cub had been the first to join their little pack after having his father killed for a jewel shard that he had possessed. Though well over eighty years old, the kit looked no older than a five-year-old human child. He was a blunt testimony to the differences between youkai and humans. Inuyasha, choosing to preserve his human companions ignorance about demon aging decided not to point how old he and Shippo were. The kit was after all by demon standards still a child, and did need looking after.

"Well that depends. There are three to the west and one to the north." Kagome answered. Not that anyone else could have answered. They were tracking down those damned shard, and she was the only one that could feel what direction they were in.

"We should go to the west since it has the most." Everyone turned to look at the monk who, having caught his breath, found he was no longer tired. "Best to go for them first and risk loosing the one than have Naraku gather them instead. Don't you think?"

Nobody bothered to answer the hoshi's question. They all knew that he was right, but they also knew that another enemy lay in the west; their enemy was not only in that direction, it was his territory.

"Inuyasha," Kagome finally spoke up to the senshi who, at that moment, kept his eyes to the west. The miko would gladly bet all the money she had at that moment, that it wasn't the forest in front of him that he saw. Most likely, he was thinking of the brother he regarded as an enemy, "Inuyasha," she questioned again, intent on gaining an answer from him.

Soon they hear his deep sigh of assent, "What, Kagome" He answered in his usual half hearted way. Miroku was right, and no matter how hard it was going to be to head that way, there was no real choice.

He knew she thought he hated his brother. Anyone who saw the two of them together thought the same thing. The truth was most of the time it was just that he had to protect Kagome and the others; he just chose to get the drop on Sesshomaru first. It was a trick he had learned about fighting with his brother. Get him angry enough and he won't fight at his best. Then it's not a battle to the death at all. It wasn't so much his brother he was thinking of, as it was being anywhere nearby his brother at this time of the year. It was however unavoidable though.

"Inuyasha, so well go north" Kagome asked.

"Don't be stupid, bitch. Of course we'll go west," was his curt and brisk answer, turning to walk west, not even bothering to look back to see if they were following.

Neither Miroku nor Sango made a move to follow the warrior as he walked ahead. Instead they stood there watching the enraged miko steam at the moving hanyou's back. Both waited patiently for the enviable words that were bound to come from flaming female's lips.

"Inuyasha, sit"

They watched calmly as the senshi fell face down on command with a thud. Smoke billowed from the impact of the hanyou kissing the earth in the worst way.

Miroku shook his head and sighed, "It's going to be a long journey."

Sango just shrugged and started walking to the hole Inuyasha had made with his fall. She had taken only four steps ahead of Miroku before she felt the caress of his hand on her backside. Her brow twitch in annoyance, as Sango lifted her weapon up, and for the second time in a matter of minuets another thud rung out through the field as boomerang connected with the hoshi's head. She watched Miroku's body twitch as if to fell to the ground. "You're right. It is going to be a long trip," she said without stopping.


	4. Chapter 1 p4 Lonely Steps

Lonely Steps Senshi: Japanese for warrior or soldier 

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my work. **_

They came to a stop before the great forest that had been his destination since setting out from his ancestral castle. A messenger had been sent to him delivering a request for his presence in this forest before an old and ancient friend and advisor of his family. Not many could be so bold as to make request on him at all, but this one had made them of his father and his great grandfather. For this one being exceptions can be made.

He turned to look at his group, his eyes falling on each one of them, and gave an inner sigh, unheard, on seen by them. None of them were strong enough to fight of an attack of a strong demon. Each and every one of them depended on him in times of need. They couldn't accompany him into the forest, for only the strongest of demons could survive a trip in there. He would have to leave them here.

"Jaken," he said, his mind made up.

The little toad demon looked up from where he sat leaning on his staff, watching the little girl his master had insisted on keeping. "Yes, lord Sesshomaru."

"You and the Ren will remain here, while I continue alone."

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru"

"Rin," he continued, looking at the lively little girl running in the field, her clothing playing in the wind.

The child stopped her antics at the sound of her father's voice. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You will remain with Jaken till I return."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears of sorrow and fear. He had no idea what previous troubles his child had had, but whatever they were they left her with a fear that she would lose him at some point. That fear caused her to remain close to him at all times. To be told now that she would be left behind had brought it on in full, but no exceptions could be made here.

"Must I, Sesshomaru-sama?" came her tear-filled voice crying out to him.

Though his heart was breaking at the sight of his daughter's cry the lord held his composure. "Yes Rin. You must, I'll return shortly," he confirmed as he turned to leave.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama," was her reply, choked with her fear.

He would have taken her with him but the dangers were too great. Even he could not guarantee the safety of his child in this forest.

Not often did the western lord wish for anything, but at that moment he wished he could have held her and told her why he had to leave. It was an impossible wish coming from him; he had long since cut himself off from expressing any emotions, ever. To show one emotion could only lead to him wanting to show more and then he would no longer be able to hide the longings of his heart from the world. He continued to walk, even as his daughter trembled with her tears, unable to hold her to show anything to her, to and the world.

The humans had named this forest 'The Forest of the Damned' due to the high concentration of demons living there. Most likely, some fool priest had come up with the name, still thinking demons were evil creatures. Humans were simple-minded creatures, often trying to categorize what they see either good or bad. The world couldn't be defined by categories of black and white, more like shades of gray. While demons were not all evil, there were some that loved the taste of flesh far too much, and had no compunction about where they got the flesh. With all the demons in the forest, it was difficult to tell between the ones that had the smell of blood over them and thus dangerous, from the ones that meant no harm and were merely passing by. Even with his sharp nose he could not accurately tell where the enemy was coming from, and guarantee the safety of the others.

He walked steadily through the forest, cloth-covered feet falling on a path that the years had long since carved beep into its heart. The forest children stretched incessantly towards Izanagi's warmth, their long limbs blocking out the Amaterasu's light. The actions had created thick shades below that covered every inch of the land decorating the forest in darkness. Soon the screen yielded a small portion of its secrets to him, showing him the demons of different kinds, from the soaring birds to the crawling insect. Though the lady's glow did not pass much beyond the thick leaves of the canopy he could see the many different blossoms that in habited these woods. His canine senses picked out the minutest of details, every shape, and every colour was assessable to his eye, even in this darkness. 

With a sigh, the lord came to a stop before an old Magnolia Hypoleuca. To call to tree large would be an insult. The trees trunk was thicker than the largest mans arms spread wide, and measured from fingertip to fingertip. Its thick roots broke from the land wide and long enough that one could mistake them for individual trees themselves. No one could see the plant and not immediately no it for the ancient being it was.

He looked up at the ancient Hypoleuca that towered over him, its great form half cast in a shadow beside him. This was the reason he had come to this place, at the very edge of the western lands. This tree and no other had called dared to summon Lord Sesshomaru, it was well past time that the reason presented its self.

"Bokusenou, answer me why did you call me here?" He look up into the overcastting tree, expecting and immediate reply, as was his right.

He watched as the circular area of the bark facing him began to move and twist, slowly shaping itself. It molded as if made of clay, taking the withered visage of an elderly man. The tree looked down on him, wooden eyes filled with the many swirls that counted his presences on this plain.

"Sesshomaru," the old, cracked voice boomed down at him, each vibration filled with every bit of the demon's undiminished power, "you are well into your 400th year. You are a capable and well respected, sometimes feared, lord. Do you not think it is time you finally accepted all that your father left you?"


	5. Chapter 1 p5 A Waiting Mate

**A Waiting Mate**

_Sorry for making you wait._

"What is it that you speak of Bokusenou? I have accepted all that my farther has left-me even that weak fang of his, the Tenseiga." This tree may be old and is probably one of the wisest beings in the world, but he Sesshumaru was still a noble demon and would not be chastised.

The mighty tree frowned, looking down on the young demon lord. What Sesshomaru had said was true but he new that the young nobleman had also neglected the last of his father's wishes.

"I would think that you had learned by now that the Tenseiga was not a weak sword. Either way, what you say is true, but why have you not seen to the last of your father's gifts?" The demon tree continued to question. "Do not behave as if you don't know what it is I speak of."

Though he would have liked to do just that, it would have accomplished nothing. "I cannot very well accept the gift if it remains hidden from my sight."

"Can't find it. Sesshomaru, did you even look?" he asked, choosing not to wait for a response "or are you telling me that the great…lord…of the west is incapable of finding his own mate?"

When spoken out loud, it did sound somewhat pathetic of him. In truth, he hadn't even searched for his mate, and had really found no reason to do so. He commanded an entire army of demons, watched over a large body of land, and still with all this at his hand he had to stand being told what who to mate with. He was a great damio and was not someone to be dictated to.

He was perfectly aware that his father had had an intended picked out for him to take, and that as lord was duty-bound to provide an heir to the western lands. It was a duty that he was constantly aware of, and one that he had been avoiding for some time. It would seem that his time was well up.

"Tell me, why is it important whether I mate now or later? Surely, a lord need not rush into such a commitment?"

"It would not matter, Sesshomaru, if you showed any interest at all in mating." The tree's eyes began to squint with its annoyance "As it is great…lord…you have shown no willingness to couple with any woman that has come your way." The demon's wooden eyes narrowed even more on him, in deep thought, "I know women of both the demon and human variety that have offered you their bodies freely, and you denied them all." Sesshomaru held his place as the tree demon continued in its chastisement, accusation dawning in its steady gaze. "I had begun to think that you preferred your own gender's touch to that of a woman's."

It was a twitch, a barely noticeable twitch. So slight, so minuscule, that not even the most trained eye could have seen it. Bokusenou didn't really see the movement; it was more like he felt it. It shimmered on the wind, and it danced through the earth that made up his home. For any other, the action would have gone unnoticed. He was a demon, attuned to every touch nature bestowed and every secret it whispered. With all his other sense he saw it. He saw the unemotional Sesshomaru twitch.

"But even if that where true, I know that you have also had many men throw themselves at you. Some among them were both beautiful and knowledgeable." How the gods it was that the old tree was aware of what went on in his life when it couldn't even move from the spot it had been planted was a mystery, but there was no way he was going to dignify Bokusenou's slight curiosity with a response.

"You're a demon lord and you haven't taken any type of lover in years. A person who didn't understand the impossibility of it, and did not know better, would think that you were in love." The tree raised its wooden brow in question to Sesshomaru.

Had it been any other being, they would have broken out in sweat by know. He was not any other being, he was Sesshomaru, and had already been shaken once already, it would not happen again. Standing there with statue stillness gold eyes met Bokusenou with the same steady indifference that had become expected long been an expected trait when it came to the demon lord. The desires of his heart were not for public viewing. What Bokusenou had said was true, as a lord he had a duty to secure an heir for his lands, dieing without one would most likely lead to the other lords warring for control of his lands. He had put off mating as long as possible. "Very well, Bokusenou you need not lecture me any longer, since you seem so intent on me accepting my father's choice. You must know her location."

" Hmm. You may find your prospective mate in the vale of Seiobo."

"That vale is but a days walk from hear." Sesshomaru only needed to look piercingly into Bokusenou eyes to explain to the tree demon that the coincidence between the vales location, and the summons did not go unnoticed by him.

If ever a tree or demon tree were going to blush, now would have been the time. Never had a tree looked more trapped, than this one bid.

" Your arrogance is becoming tiresome, I suggest that you behave better for your mate." Bokusenou stuttered out attempting to regain his composure.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, knowing he had gotten all that he was going to from the old tree. "My behavior is none of your concern."

_AN:_

_I had a hard time writing Bokusenou since he is a tree an they don't show him much in the anime._

_Seiobo is not my creation she's from Japanese mythology and is the Queen mother of the west. _


	6. Chapter 2 p1 Its Time

**It's Time**

The battle with the wild demon had left the traveling companions weak and in need off rest. Inuyasha had guided them deep into a local forest littered with small hot springs. Kagome had explained to him more than once how the heat of the spring could be used to ease the muscles, and speed up healing.

Warm winds ruffled the hairs of the companions as they made camp for the night. Miroku and Shippo had gone to gather sticks for a fire while Kagome and Songo cleared the immediate area, where they would be camping for the night. When he entered the forest Inuyasha had been hit by the smell of a nearby river. He had decided to go fetch some fresh water, and catch fish for or dinner. Songo was a well-trained warrior and well equipped to handle any demon that came around. She was more than enough to protect Kagome while he was away from the pack.

Kagome herself was not incapable of fighting. As a miko her arrows mixed with spiritual powers were the perfect weapons for fighting demons, better even than Sango's Hiratsu. The thing with Kagome was that even though she had a shit load of power she's completely untrained. It was always best to have someone with her just incase something goes wrong. That girl really had no idea just how powerful she was. It would be really fucked up to come back and find that while trying to protect herself she ended up getting killed by her own power.

The river was seated at the foot of the local mountain, a steady stream running off of a waterfall. The surrounding land was clear, but for the grass and flowers that framed the water. It was clear to see that this was the local water supply for much of the forests animals. The river failed to disappoint him; it was filled with fish their colours spanning the rainbow.

" Perfect for fishing." He said as he moved to the river adage.

Reaching into the kariginu styled sleeves of his hitoe, he pulled out some of the water canteens that Kagome had brought with her from her time. Quickly Inuyasha made short work of filling the canteens and set about catching the nights dinner. Unlike humans he came well equipped with his own weapons, and needed only his hands for the fishing. With demonic speed his right hand slashed down into the water, when it came back up two speared fish hung form the tips of his fingers. It was only with the removal of the nights soon to be dinner that you could see what the dead fish had hidden. In place of human nails were the claws of an animal, a predator, and a creature nature had deemed best suited to killing. He repeated his actions several times till a small lump of fish sat beside him.

Soon he found himself more than ready to return having caught all the fish they would need. Packing up and placing the fish in a bowl he had also borrowed from Kagome he turn to leave behind the cool river and the cloud-capped mountain.

While lifting himself off the lush field he heard the trampling of leaves in the forest where it edged clearing. Though it could have been harmless wildlife, the speed and steady rhythm with which the leaves broke argued the point. Any happy thoughts he had about something harmless coming was washed away.

Most people moved quickly when they new that something most likely dangerous was coming their way. Inuyasha was not most people. Over two hundred years, (giver or take fifty depending on how you look at it) he was more than capable of taking care of himself. He knew that whatever was heading to the river was not about to change course; it couldn't be avoided. By the time he turned to face forest edge he wasn't alone.

A large white dog glared at Inuyasha as it stepped away from the forest. While the dog was in no way the same size of an Inu Youkai it was still bigger than most regular dogs. Its fur glistened in the waning sunlight, but it was the eyes of the animal that held Inuyasha's attention. The beast's eyes were blood red, though it didn't look as if it were mad, but instead, it looked as if it were considering Inuyasha closely. Its eyes wondered over the hanyo's body stopping at the two cone like dog ears that crowed the sliver white waves, and gave what seemed to be a nod of conformation. This dog had been looking for him.

"And what do you what pup." Inuyasha asked frowning at the thought that some random inu would come looking for him. Even though he did ask the dog a questioned he never once expected animal answer.

"I am no pup Inuyasha," The stray answered. The inu's voice rushed out, a deep strong current carrying both age and wisdom alike.

"Not a pup huh, well I can see that now. Just what are you? You don't smell like a demon, and you're defiantly not a regular inu?" His eyes narrowed on the creature. This thing was odd, and could have easily be a creature sent by Naraku.

"What I am is not important, Inuyasha. I am Inushiro. I was sent here by your family to tell you that the time has come." The last words fell like a cannon ball on Inuyasha. It was definitely not one of Naraku's creations then, not if the animal was talking about that time.

Relations between his father's side of the family had always been touchy, to say the least. If what the white inu said was true, that it came from his family, it meant his mothers side. It wasn't often that he got to be around his mother's family. They had thought it safer for him if the whole world was left ignorant about his full heritage.

Time, Inushiro had said that it was time. He didn't need to question what Inushiro had meant. As a child his mother often talked to him about the time. Had so many years really gone by that it was already time. Kagome always said that time flied when you're having fun; she never said anything about fighting. He could see all the times he had kill just to stay alive, their numbers far greater than any time he had been at peace.

"Has is been two hundred years already?" He asked himself not realizing that he had spoken out load.

" Not really. It has been two hundred and four years, by how you've aged. Two hundred and fifty four year have gone by, from the time you wore born." Inushiro answered, full aware that the question hadn't been issued to him.

"What?"

"You forget that you were sealed for fifty years, you were sealed in your two hundredth year."

"You must be bad at math that just makes up two hundred and fifty." Inuyasha smirked.

"No, you have a bad memory. You're also forgetting that it's been four years since you were released from the god tree." Inushiro pointed out with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I guess it really is time then," and in that case he would have to be going soon. By the fifth sunset he would need to be at the meeting place. " So are you gonna be showing me the way?"

"Yes,"

" There are things that I need to do first." He would have to tell Kagome and the others that he was leaving. He also needed to set up some protection for them. Knowing that bastard Naraku the moment he left, Naraku would attack.

The hanyo Naraku was a constant enemy of Inuyasha's group, their archenemy, as Kagome would often call him. The evil hanyo was also looking to complete the Shikon no Tama, and tried to kill them whenever he got the chance. The bastard was the biggest pain in the ass ever, the amount of time he had been forced to kill one of Naraku's creation had gone into the double digits.

Quickly Inuyasha moved to pick up the fishes that he had cached, along with the canteens he had filled, and head into the forest. "Wait for me here. I'll be right back." He spoke without looking back and didn't see Inushiro turn to follow him.

It didn't take look for Inuyasha to soon pick up the sent of the inu following him. "What the hell do you think you doing? I told you to wait." He called back to his shadow.

"I am following you of course. I was ordered to also be your protector." He said calmly, the running not even causing him to become breathless. It didn't seem to take much for him to keep pace with Inuyasha.

" I don't need a protector, I can take care of my self." Inuyasha shot back quickly. He more that able to taking care of himself, and had been doing so for a very long time. Why would he need the protection of some odd Inu?

"You will not be capable of doing so for some time. As it is your instinct will soon start governing much of your actions." It was apparent to Inushiro that Inuyasha had forgotten some important details about his mating time. While they traveled he would need to fill young master Inuyasha in on some facts about mating time.

_AN: Inushiro is a character that I made up. His name, if I've done written it right, should mean white dog. Okay so its not very creative but I am trying to keep all the name Japanese, making coming up with names even harder._


	7. Chapter 2 p2 Camping

**Camping**

Rin was sick and tired of playing with Jaken. She knew the little toad man didn't like her and that he was always trying to get Sesshomaru-sama mad at her. She only wished that she didn't have to wait outside the forest with the imp, and could have gone with her lord. She had no doubt that her lord would come back for he. It was the waiting with Jaken that irritated her so much.

Jaken had decided to sit stone like at the forest edge and wait for Lord Sesshomaru to come back. Rin, having always been unable to sit still for long had taken to her favorite pass time, flower picking. When she was done picking flowers she would then weave them together and make necklaces and crowns from them. Since her lord was away for a much longer time than he usually was, Rin decided to make something a little longer this time.

"My lord your back." Jaken yelled his squeaky voice forcing its self out.

Rin turned to look back at the forest to see lord Sesshomaru walk out. Jaken keeping to his usual style had run out the greet Sesshomaru-sama, only to have to step out of the way or be kicked.

The sun that had reached middle of the sky when Sesshomaru entered the demon forest was now leaving the sky, and making space for the moon to take over. Rin didn't move from her flowers but instead waited to see what her Lord was going to do.

"Jaken make camp." Lord Sesshomaru commanded as he walked to sit by a near by tree rooted not far left of Rin.

Rin realized that they would be settling there for the time being and when back to her flowers. Soon she would have to make her way to the stream, to catch her dinner. Even though Lord Sesshomaru protected her, it was her responsibility to feed, and clean herself. Before she went for dinner she would finish what she started.

The Lord lounged against the thick tree trunk his mind wondering over the conversation he had had with Bokusenou. It was a disturbing thought, knowing that soon he would be forced to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't even know, and most certainly did not love. Over the years he had kept to his duty making sure to keep peace throughout his lands. On a daily basis he dealt with over pompous lords and battle hungry generals, he commanded all his servants and listened to whining of his advisors. He had done his job well, completing every task you could ask of a demon lord, and yet still it seemed that there was always more that his people demanded of him.

" Sesshomaru-sama?" the little voice of his ward Rin broke his train of thoughts. He looked up to find her standing above him blocking out what was left of the days sunlight. In her hands was what appeared to be a long chain of flowers. It wasn't uncommon for Rin to make him some flower jewelry that she intended for him wear. When he had taking in the little human girl his advisors had be quick to point out the pros and cons of his decisions. On the one hand they said the girl would show a softer side to the lord, and make his human subjects more comfortable having him as their lord. On the other hand, other demons would consider him weak, they would begin to question rather he was capable of being their lord. The thoughts of his subject meant little to him, he had restored the girl's life and she was his responsibility.

Rin having notice that she had gained her lords attention was not put off by his silence. She knew Lord Sesshomaru did not often feel the need to speak since a look, as emotionless as it may be, often was enough to covey his thoughts. The moment his eyes had focused on her she knew that it was ok to continue.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama I made this belt for you to wear." She felt her cheeks flush as she silently make her request. She had always become shy whenever she went to give he lord the gifts she made, even though the jewelry was always accepted.

Sesshomaru never said a word as held out his hand to received his ward's current presents. The child was always giving him gifts of her own making, never once did he refused what he offered her. As lord it was his place to graciously accept gifts presented to him. He held out his hand taking the long row of flowers.

Rin didn't see lord Sesshomaru move to up on the flowers. One moment the flower were in Sesshomaru-sama's hand the next they were around his waist hanging just above his usual yellow cloth that he used to keep his chest armor in place. It wasn't odd for her to miss her lord's movements. After all he was a demon. Traveling in the company of demons made it common for her to see inhuman movements, and she had become real use to seeing inhuman actions. She quickly took in how pretty her lord looked with the flower belt around his waist before leaving to find her dinner for the night.

"Jaken go with." Rin heard Sesshomaru-sama order the annoying little imp as she headed to the river. Often Sesshomaru-sama would send Jaken along to watch her while she caught her food.

He watched as Rin left for the river Jaken running along behind her. The girl was able when it came to catching food, but since she was human she was easy prey. Jaken was little protection against any real danger, but he was a good eye and kept the little annoyances away.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, watching a slowly the sun began to disappear. The once blue sky began take on shades of orange, pink and red.

While he had never been to the Vale its location was well known throughout the west. It was said to be the garden of Saiobo and that it was of no importance how many people knew its location. Only those who are meant to set foot on the sacred land would ever find it. Many a priests and nobles had tried to enter the vale and failed. If it had been any other than his father to arrange a meeting in the vale Sesshomaru would have found it odd. His father had been a powerful lord and well respected, he had made many allies among similarly powerful beings, this apparently included gods.

Small footsteps ran towards Sesshomaru forcing him once again to let go of his thoughts. Rin followed by Jaken ran up to show her catch for supper to her lord. It was common for Sesshomaru to inspect the animals Rin caught for her meals. It was always best to make sure that the animals she ate weren't infected with some disease. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's slight nod, signaling that it was ok to have the dead animal for dinner.

The Youki Lord watched on as Jaken used Nintojo to create a fire for Rin to cook over. Sesshomaru had gifted the two-headed staff Nintojo to the imp when Jaken had started to flow him around. He figured that if the little demon was going to tail him then he might as well make use of him.

The kappa demon may hold a great dislike of the lords human ward, but he knew better to so blatantly disregard his duties. Sesshomaru had long ago placed the responsibilities of being Rin's caretaker at Jaken's feet. It wouldn't be possible to take Rin and Jaken along with him to the Vale, since it would not let in any other than those who's presents it desired. He would have to leave Jaken and Rin at a secure area while he saw about his mating.

Rin had finished cooking her dinner and sat down to eat. Jaken made sure to sit down as close to Sesshomaru as he could, without either irritating his lord, or being too far from the girl. The thick flames illuminated the immediate area allowing the kappa demon to make out the considering look in his lords eyes. He watched closely trying to gather any knowledge he could from the piercing, molten gold eyes of his master. It was really did no good since his lord kept his thoughts to hidden, showing little of himself to outsiders.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke knocking the Kappa out of is musings.

"Hai, my lord." Jaken jumped up moving quickly to his lord, so that he may retrieve his orders.

"Prepare Ah-Un we will be leaving know." Sesshomaru said as he got up from his spot against the large tree.

"In the night my lord?" Jaken questioned. The sun had gone down a long time ago, and lord Sesshomaru rarely traveled at night anymore. Jaken himself suspected that it was due the human addition to their group, that all night movement for them had ceased.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond to Jaken instead merely looking that the imp, and putting an end to any further inquires. As a lord he needn't explain himself to any creature, let alone Jaken.

"My apologies my lord. I didn't mean to say that we shouldn't travel." Sesshomaru continued to look at the imp waiting. Jaken began to stammer.

"That it I meant to say that it is odd for my lord to wish to continue at night." Jaken began to sweat, since Sesshomaru was still staring at him.

"Not that I'm implying that you are afraid of the dark." While no body would be able to say for sure, it seemed to Jaken as if his lord's eyes tightened somewhat, which could not be a good sign.

Jaken gasped at the thought that Lord Sesshomaru was mad at him, "I'll get ready immediately."

Sesshomaru finally hearing what he had been waiting for walked by the imp. He made sure to step on Jaken as he passed. It was not acceptable for anyone to waste his time. It was even less acceptable to comment that he was afraid of the dark.

Rin paid no mind to the flattened Jaken and instead, went about finishing her dinner. Once she was done eating she got Ah-Uh and prepared to follow her guardian. Jaken was left behind to pull himself together and put out the campfire before following. All that was left behind of the little group was the damped campfire and the imprints there bodies had left in the grass, both of which time would soon wash away.

_AN: Ah it took so much longer than I thought it would to get his part done. I'll be a quick as I can with the next one everyone. Don't forget to give your reviews. I really need to know when something isn't working._


	8. Chapter 2 p3

_**Leaving**_

By the time Inuyasha returned to camp, the area had been cleared, and the campfire built. Kagome and Sango sat nearest to the flames, talking to each other while watching Shippo play with the wooden sake toy Kagome had gotten him. They both looked up when Inuyasha entered the clearing.

" Inuyasha, your back." Kagome jumped up and headed toward the inu hanyou. She was more than ready to make dinner, but she needed water and the fish for that. She wasn't expecting to see a giant white dog walk out behind him. " Inuyasha why is there a big inu."

" I am no mere inu woman." Inushiro looked coldly at the miko. He had been sensing her power before he saw her. Her sprit power was great, far greater that the average human ever has.

"You, talk. You're a youkai." In the world Kagome had entered you were either, human or some type of youkai.

" I am not a youkai."

"You're a talking inu, but not a demon?" Kagome looked closer at the stranger. "Then what are you?"

Inushiro didn't answer her, but instead looked around the camp at Inuyasha's patchwork pack. Along with the miko there was a monk, a young fox demon, and a demon slayer of all things.

"I have to go away for a while." Inuyasha spoke up, slightly pissed at Inushiro for being rude to Kagome.

"Going, where are we going?" Kagome had picked up quickly on Inuyasha speaking.

" Not we, me. "

"Will you be leaving us Inuyasha?" Miroku spoke up. More to keep his two friends from getting into the fight he knew was coming.

"That's what I just said." The hanyou huffed while moving to the fire to hand over the water, and his catching to Sango.

Shippo had long since stopped playing with his toy to watch the adults talk. He hoped that Inuyasha would eventually say something to warrant being sit. Seeing the powerful hanyou kiss the earth was one of the highlights of his day.

"Where you going Inuyasha?" Shippo asked never taking his eyes from the hanyou. Despite all the young youkai's boosting he knew very well that Inuyasha was the, alpha male, and primary protector of the pack.

"Away."

"Yes but where?" This time the question came from Kagome.

"I just have to go away for a while." The hanyou knew he couldn't tell any one where he was going. "You guys will have to say here till I get back."

"Here why can't we wait in the village?"

"Cause I am not gonna be there to keep demons away from the village."

"Don't be silly Inuyasha demons don't come to the village often."

"Shows how much you know. The entire area becomes infested the second we're back."

"Then how come we never see them?"

"Because I always killed the demons that decide they were going to try for the Sikon Jewel." Inuyasha looked coldly at Kagome. It was always exasperating to him how little Kagome understood her situation in his world. "Did you think you could walk around with the most desired power in our world and only Naraku would be after it?" Instead of waiting for an answer Inuyasha turn to walk a wide circle around the camp.

He had to moving quickly, setting up a shield around the camp. He increased is own personal sent letting it spread deep into the surrounding area. When he finished fully marking the area he began to feed his youkai into the scent trail.

Sango watched as Inuyasha walked the outer rims of the camp. As a demon slayer she had seen other demons behave like the hanyou did. It was a surprise to learn that Inuyasha was demon enough to create a shield using his scent. "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I can't answer that. You will all have to stay here in my shield until I return. The shield extends to the river so you'll have water. Stay here until I come back, you'll be safe here." It wasn't the kind of response any of them were expecting from Inuyasha and for Kagome it was an unacceptable one.

Never before had the young miko accepted an order from Inuyasha without and explanation. With purpose and the command of someone used to getting what she wanted. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, taking hold of the sleeve of his hitatare. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what going on Inuyasha," Kagome curtly pointed out.

Inushiro, who had been watching young Inuyasha's interaction with the humans, began to growl softly at the impudent women's action. It had been explained to him before he left that the lord's companions were human and need to be handled with a measure of tolerance. Whoever, friends or not these humans were too much. To handle a noble of Inuyasha's height with such flippancy was beyond tolerance. "Lord Inuyasha has already explained that he needs to depart, and since he does not wish to leave you unprotected he has created a shield to hold until his return." Inushiro's eyes began to flash with is own irritation, " Be grateful that the lord has bothered to consider you safety before leaving. By all rites he owes you nothing." Inushiro barked out his teeth snapping with every word.

Kagome looked again at the great white inu, "Inuyasha who is he?"

Inuyasha shook of the miko's grip on his sleeve. "His name's Inushiro," he answered quickly moving to the edge of the shield where his guide stood waiting. It was going to be nothing but trouble for him if Kagome picked up on Inushiro calling him a lord. "You guys just stay here and wait for me I'm gonna be back in a day or two."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome made a run to stop her warrior from leaving, her face smashing into the shield. In a last ditch effort to stop her friend from leaving her behind she shouted out the only words that had ever been able to stop him. "Inuyasha sit." Those words had always worked before, but this time they failed.

The beads that Inuyasha wore glowed in their downward pull, but instead of slamming the hanyou down to the ground they began to shine brighter than ever before. Inuyasha swung his body around, a great mass of silver white locks passing over his hard eyes meeting Kagome's expectant ones. Each of the smooth circular beads developed a jagged crack breaking apart, and falling finally to the land never to be used again. Silently she watched Inuyasha and Inushiro disappear into the forest.

Kagome eyes turn finally to the broken bead lying on the forest floor. Ever since she had known Inuyasha the beads had been around the hanyou's neck binding the two of them together. It seemed to with them gone Inuyasha was no longer bound to her. Inuyasha was no longer hers.

Sango watch her friend. The girl from the future looked broken and lost. "Kagome, are you alright?" She watched as Kagome tore her eyes for the lost beads to look at her, "Kagome?"

"I don't get it Sango what just happened?" her voice that had early been strong and confident was now more timid than the weakest mouse.

"Inuyasha left Kagome, he's done it before."

"But never like this Sango. Did you hear what he was saying? I didn't even know he had the power to make shields." Kagome looked expectantly at her friends hoping that they at least might have some answer about what just happened.

Sango didn't know how to respond to Kagome's worries, she her self was left a little lost about the previous event. As a demon slayer she knew something about demon society. "Well I know that Inuyasha was a lord, since his brother is Sesshomaru is his brother. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. I can explain thought his sudden ability to create shields."

"Perhaps there is nothing sudden about it." Miroku wisely put in. He had been watching the interaction between Inuyasha and Kagome quietly from the side.

"What do you mean it's not sudden? If Inuyasha could make shields before then why didn't he make them?" Kagome directed her full attention the young priest.

"Simple, of all of us Inuyasha is the best fighter. Both you and I are able to create shields strong enough to hold through a battle. It's best for Inuyasha to be fighting than making shields. Making a shield also draws attention, and it's best not to make one until necessary." Miroku looked closely at Kagome's face. He needed to make sure that Kagome grasped the meaning of what he was going to say next. "That Inuyasha created one meant to hold days, means that he won't be in anyway able to protect us. I believe that what ever Inuyasha will be doing will leave him completely incapacitated," he paused only to let his words sink in. "Inuyasha has left us the only protection he can give us."

Miroku had only succeeded in worrying Kagome even more than she had been before. The thought that whatever Inuyasha was doing may be dangerous enough to keep him away was terrifying. Often Inuyasha and her fought back to back. She really didn't like the idea of Inuyasha fighting when she wasn't around to help.

She looked back again to where her hanyou had disappeared into the forest foliage, her eyes catching sight of the scattered shards of the broken beads. "But how did the beads beak?"

Miroku looked at what was left of Inuyasha's beads, "To that I have no answer." Though he suspected that perhaps their friend had been more powerful than he ever let on.


	9. Chapter 3

Inuyasha is sooooooooooooooooo not mine, I hell I never claimed it was. So don't any decide to accuse me, you got it? Good.

The Vale of Saiobo

While he had never been to the Vale its location was well known throughout the west. It was said to be the garden of Saiobo and that it was of no importance how many people knew its location. Only those who are meant to set foot on the sacred land would ever find it. Many a priests and nobles had tried to enter the vale and failed. If it had been any other than his father to arrange a meeting in the vale, Sesshomaru would have found it odd. His father had been a powerful lord and well respected, he had made many allies among similarly powerful beings, this apparently included gods. 

Sesshomaru knew he had entered the hidden vale, due to the sudden spike in magical energy. One of the reasons the people of the vale called it Saiobo's garden was because of the high concentration of magical energy in the area. The humans thought that only a god or goddess could have created the enchanted area. Ever so occasionally the humans guess right about the reasons of unusual phenomenon.

There were some that believed that the vale picked its guest. Either his farther had made a deal with Saiobo, or he had made a deal with the Vale. Nonetheless, in either case it was simply not possible for Rin and Jaken to follow him.

It was also said that time in the vale moved differently from the outside world. There was no telling when he would be returning. Such a state of no knowing was far too risky in regards to his little ward. Instead of having Jaken wait with Rin outside the Vale's boundaries, Sesshomaru had been forced to entrust his ward and servant into the care of on one of his father's old generals.

Sir Haiirohone had served his father loyally for many years acting as commander of the Western Army. No man since had held the trust of the West. When his father Lord Inu No Taishou had departed from this world, it was Haiirohone that abandoned his post in order to seek out the lost Lady Izayoi and Prince Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was left to quickly take control of the kingdom, and dispatch any would be conquerors. It was only latter when the kingdom had settled, unable to guarantee their safety, he had been forced to put Inuyasha and Izayoi permanently into Haiirohone's protection.

As the years watched, Sesshomaru secretly visited is younger brother, making sure that no one knew of his presents in the estate. Not even Inuyasha was allowed to realize just how close an eye Sesshomaru had kept on him. Now once again Haiirohone would be asked to play guardian to those who were supposed to be in his care.

Pale Tsutsuji flowers now marked his path, flowers that Rin would have been in kind to pick and form into feminine floral jewelry. The flowers went on for miles ahead. No story that he had heard had ever told just how larger the vale was, and Sesshomaru was left without a clue as to where the gift his father had left could be found. And so with little option left to him he walk onward, knowing that eventually he would come across something that would give him some idea as to where in the Vale he was to go.

XXX

He was burning, his insides feeling as if they are on the edge of melting away. The chilling breeze his running had created had little affect in cooling him down. Soon it would be that too hard for him to run any longer. He had waited too damn long to leave, and he should never have let that stupid girl distract him.

His clawed hand wrapped around the dumb burning middle. His bear feet, that carried him deep into the Western Lands, he felt falter on the hard grass floor. His eyes slowly closed under the pressure of the pain he was feeling.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Howled Inushiro, as he watched the young hanyou begin to fall toward the forest floor.

Quickly with the telling speed of his demigod heritage, he rushed to catch the falling male.

Bracing himself he soon catches the Inuyasha on his back. Low moans reached his ears tingling down the furred points, informing him about the current state of his lord.

"It would seem that the pains of your upcoming time is taking its toll on you body. Rest my lord I will get you to your destination."

His paws picked up speed as he rushed to the meeting ground. He had been told before leaving to find Inuyasha, that it was important for Inuyasha to be in the proper place by the third moon of the new month. Already the first moon had gone by, if he didn't hurry the proper time would pass.

"_Do not fail Inushiro. It is imperative that the child reaches his destination at the right time. Failure in you duty is unacceptable." It was a light and yet steadfast sound, one that Inushiro was well accustomed to._

The voice twinkled along the wind, dancing with plants that flowed in the breeze his running stirred. Even though he liked to listen to the voice, it really wasn't necessary for her to remind him of the tight time frame. He knew that he had a long way to go and little time to get there.

"It really doesn't help having you constantly pushing me on."

"_A little encouragement, to help you on our way." The voice was quick to reply._

"Encouragement won't get me moving any faster than I am, especially with this weight added to me. Why did the young master have to collapse now?" he huffed out, knowing now that this journey wouldn't be made in solitude, or silence.

"_He is preparing himself. I fear, he had lost track of days, and didn't realize that the time had come for him."_

"But that does not explain why he collapsed."

"_It is too much of a strain for him to prepare, and run at such increased speed. He will not be waking any time soon I fear. You will have to carry him the rest of the way." _

"And how am I going to get him ready if he's a sleep?"

"_Just get him there, Inushiro, the servants will do the rest."_

"Alright then." Inushiro began to pickup even greater speed. Even if his body gave out underneath him he would get his charge to the proper destination.

XXX

At the end of the pathway was a bed of flowers on which lay an ethereal being.

Sesshomaru couldn't see anything of the being, only that it looked to be sleeping. Lights of blue, green and red shrouded the body leaving little for him to see of he person's face. It did appear that the body had a human like figure, though rather it was human he doubt greatly.

Slowly he made his way to the sleeping figure. More carefully than he ever felt he needed to, he walked trying not to trample any of the plumage that decorated the area. It would be unwise to mar Saiobo's plants in anyway, and risk the goddess's displeasure. More powerful enemies were something he did not need.

As he came close to the flowerbed, deep golden eyes soon blocked his passage. The eyes hadn't been there before, he was certain. "What do you want here?" The voice soon growled at him.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru and I have come to accept the last of my inheritance."

"Did you really think it so simple? Do you even know what it is your father would entrust to you?" It asked, eyes now narrowing to peer closer at the demon lord.

"I have not been informed as to what the inheritance is, only that know is the time for me to receive it." He was quick to reply. He didn't care for the creatures, haughty tone. He was a lord, master of the entire western lands. He would not be talk down upon by a stranger.

"Hum, the inheritance is a great one giving the holder the greatest of all power any individual could obtain." The eyes never blinked at the creature began his explanation.

"It also holds great importance to the world and the people in it. Tell me Sesshomaru, do you think yourself worth of such of gift?"

"Obviously, my father thought me worth or he would not have left it to me." Thought he had never heard of his father possessing any object holding the kind of power and importance that the creature was describing.

"This may be true, but the question Sesshomaru was whether you thought yourself worth of the inheritance?" The creature asked again not allowing itself to be sidetracked by the mention of the previous Lord.

To be truthful to himself he didn't think that he was in anyway worth of the kind for gift that was being described to him. Over the years of his reign he had done much that he was a shamed of, had not wanted to do in the first place. Yet the things he did, he did so that the people that looked to him for protection could remain safe and well in their homes. Many a times he had thought to leave his position and find himself a different life, perhaps one where he could have his brother by his side.

His brother, Inuyasha was another reason that he did not leave his post. As long as he reigned he could insure that none of the greedy, covetous nobles sought out his younger brother. There was no telling what some of the nobles would do to twist Inuyasha to their control. As much as he loved and wanted his brother, it was safer for the young inu if he stayed well away from him.

Still even knowing and doing what was best for all, his heart wept, and lusted for the decisions he couldn't make. "No I do not think my self worth."

"And yet, often how we see our selves and who we truly our never coincide." The eyes that had been practically glaring at him now open wide, as if the creature were smiling.

"You are worth, Lord Sesshomaru. For even as you thought on the question I have seen the reasons for your answer. You are a true lord, doing all that you must to complete your duty." The golden eyes began to fade.

"Though I think you seek to deny your self too much. Have more faith in yourself and you need not make so great a sacrifice." All he could see now were the bare black pupils of the eyes.

"You are worth Lord Sesshomaru, come and accept your inheritance. Treasure it; you will never know it's like again." Now the voice came from nothing, and began to fade from the area.

Finding his way cleared of any further obstacles, he once again headed towards the bed.

What he saw there was both confusing, and heart lifting. Was this truly to be his gift, or was it another test of his worthiness.

AN:

Haiirohone: if I wrote it right should mean gray bone. I thought that Graybone would be a grate name for a demon warrior. If i made a mistake on the order the name should be written in can you tell me, I'm kind of guessing my way hear.

Tsutsuji: is a Japanese flower, its other name is Azalia. I picked this flower cause it comes in more than one color, so don't be surprised if you see it come up again.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 3 p2 Greet the Lord

AN: Your poor souls waiting for me to update

**It is like totally not mine. Like as much as I, like, would like, want it to be. Its like, not like I could like say it is. Like you know what I, like totally mean right? You know, like Inuyasha. It's like, not mine. **

AN: You poor souls waiting for me to update. Sorry please forgive me for the wait. Please for give me even more for still leaving you hanging over the Sesshomaru thing, it's just not time for that yet. Every thing must happen at the right time in this story.

Greeting a Lord

Inushiro gradually slowed his pace as he came to a glimmering patch of land. Waiting for him were men and women dressed in beautiful garments, the colors matching the land's own luminescent. They lined up on either side of him, heads bowed, creating a pathway with their bodies. Every one of them stood as still as statues and he walked by carrying his sleeping lord on his back.

At the head of the pathway stood the only figure that did not glow. He didn't wear the same formal garments as the others, but instead stood proud in the silk and metal that made up his formal armor. His posed a powerful stature, with a posture steadier than any tree, and deep golden eyes harder than the greatest diamond.

"My Lord," Inushiro started when he came to stand before the figure "I was not aware you would be waiting here."

"I wanted to see him," the deep voice flowed out "it has been so long." Even as the master spoke he did not once look at the inu, but instead kept his eyes on the burden that Inushiro carried with him.

"My Lord?" he tilted his head to the side, it was not often that his lord held such want in his voice.

The figure looked up, his eyes know traveling over the group that waited patiently for their orders. "Get him ready quickly, the time is coming."

Soon Inushiro felt the weight on his shoulders lifted off. The waiting servants that had been like statues now move with swiftness and purpose. Now Inushiro stood alone with his master, the young lord taken away.

"Tell me off him Inushiro" His master implored, moving to sit on a hidden mound, that he had failed to see at first. The mound was shaped like that of a chair and looked as if it wore made of jade, but on closer inspection was merely covered in the finest grass the land had to offer.

Following his lord he moved to sit before the land made thrown, his leg curling to allow his body to rest on the warm ground. "What is it you want to know my lord?"

"Everything Inushiro." Again Inushiro could detect the sounds of want and longing in the great lord's voice.

"He is a great warrior my lord, as well as a kind one. I watched as he brought down a semi demon. He looked very sad afterwards. He does not relish a kill like some do, but kills out of necessity anyway." He remembered the time well, the look in the young lords eyes reveling his character.

"The boy is his mother's son, I would not expect him to enjoy killings."

"But he is his father's son as well."

"Yes"

"He travels with an interesting pack."

"A pack? He has his own pack now?" Inuyasha as still a young hanyou and for him to have his own pack already was impressive.

"Yes, a miko, a housi, a demon slayer, a fox kit, and demon cat."

"Three of his pack is supposed to be natural enemies to him. How did he mange to put together such and interesting group?"

"I believe they are join together for the most part due to a common enemy." A slight frown formed on Inushiro's face. "His relationship with the miko was odd however. She had put an odd leash of sacred bead around is neck."

"Do you think he was being controlled by her?" Small waves of anger rippled along the night's air.

"I believe she may have been trying, and that the young lord allowed her to believe that she was doing so. When we were leaving she tried a command to stop him, this only destroyed the beads." It had been more than apparent that the lord could have exerted the power to remove the beads at any time. The true question was why the lord had allowed the beads' presence for as long as he did.

"He is powerful enough to cast off a miko's power." The waves of anger had trickled away. "This tells us he is more powerful than an average Youkai."

"He is more powerful than that I think. The miko's own spiritual power is exceptionally great. The only miko I have met whose power would surpass her is Midoriko herself."

"That's a high praise Inushiro," the lord was now frowning. Midoriko had possessed a spiritual power that would have been on par with a demigod's strength. To say that this miko who had put a leash on Inuyasha was only a little less powerful, meant that she was a dangerous person. "But why travel with the female if she is so dangerous?"

"It looked to be that his group has been trying to gather the shards of the sacred jewel."

The Lords eyes widen in disbelief, "that damned thing why in all the hells would be searching for it."

"The jewel pieces have been creating a lot of chaos over the land. It looked as if the scattered pieces have infected any demon that it comes in contact with."

"With all the cursed demon sprits captured inside it its no wonder that it would be infecting the land. That jewel should have been destroyed long ago."

While Inushiro agreed that the jewel should be destroyed completely, neither his beliefs nor his lord could undo the facts of their world. "The jewel my lord is impossible to destroy, because of the great miko's presence inside it. The great gods will not allow the jewel to be destroyed."

"Hu. I wonder what he intends to do with the thing when he completes it."

"I am afraid My Lord that is something I do not know."

"Hu"

"My Lord. Guardian" interrupted a trembling soon interrupted the two. They turned to see one of the maids bowing before them.

"What is it?" The Lord was first to ask.

"The young lord is ready, my lord."

"Is he conscious?"

"No, my lord."

"I had wanted to talk to him before…" the lord eyes momentarily lost focus as he thought about all the things he had want to say to the young hanyou. " Have him moved to the destined place, time is short."

"Yes, my lord."

The Lord turned to speak to Inushiro once more. "You will continue to guard him. From this day forward Inushiro, Inuyasha is to be protected by you."

Inushiro stood and allowed his two front legs to bend, so that he two could bow before the lord. "Yes, my lord." As quickly as he had said those words, Inushiro was gone from sight.

))

He was in pain, a kind of pain he had never felt before. His insides had become molten lava and it was possible to fry an egg on his skin. Over his years he had faced a hell of a lot of demons, but none of them ever made him feel the kind of pain he was feeling right now. The heat had flooded his body and it was hard for him to focus on anything besides it. He found himself falling in and out of consciousness while he tried to get a handle on his body.

The last thing he remembered clearly was Inushiro carrying him on his back, after that nothing seemed to make any sense. He found himself in water being touched by some strangers all of them glowing. The next thing he knew his hair was being messed with, and he could have sworn he heard scissors.

He could hear voices whispering over him.

"He is very lovely"

"Do you think all will go well?"

"They say it needs to happen soon or else"

"Don't you think he might be a bit young?"

"Young or not if this doesn't happen…"

"Shhhhh…I think he might be waking."

The voices stopped but the hands kept moving. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see the several servants all dress in bright robes moving over him.

He would have liked to know what they were talking about, and what the hell they were doing to him, but the pain hit him again stronger than one of his own wind scars. Soon ever thing went black for him, the voice fading into the background.

What the hell was happening while volcanoes erupted under his skin? It must have really been that time after all.

_The details about the whole thing where fussy… Mother had said at the time…_

AN: Well have I given you enough questions that need answering? It would really suck if you already know the plot before the story is done.

I'll try to update soon, but I'm behind my other story so this might take awhile.


	11. Chapter 4 When mother cried

_I don't own Inuyasha. _

_It been a long time since I have updated the this story. _

What the hell was happening while volcanoes erupted under his skin? It must have really been that time after all.

The details about the whole thing where fussy… Mother had said at the time…

_Chapter 4_

_ Father's body had been dead twenty human years; mother and I had been living in grandfather's palace ever since that night. Mother had never remarried, but there were still many nobles that came to court her daily. For the most part mother acted as an adviser for Uncle who now ran grandfather's lands as regent for Sesshomaru. Mother also made sure to personally see to my lessons. _

_It happened during one of my lessons with mother, she was giving a lecture on planetary balance, an odd subject that she had added to my long list of weekly lessons. Haiirohone the only demon guard in the palace sat across from me, straight back, watch full, but never scary. He was one of my instructors, teaching me about fighting, hunting and demons; mother didn't trust having a human teach about demons, and she had given me a human instructor to teach about humans._

_Like usual we sat in the palace gallery, a wide open are that mother had put aside for all my lessons. There was very little furniture here, only a table and a deep red sitting pillows, red was my dead father's colour of choice for me, for me and any tutor or guest. Now the table had been place in the far right cornor of the spacious room. Mother had opened the outer panels that open to western gardens of the palace._

_I sat looking into the garden, a rippling stone garden lay in the center of lush white tsutsujis. The contrast between the stone and flower garden was a lesson, which was what my mother said. The garden had been created to teach me, but I still didn't know what, too young my mother had told me when I asked. Thinking about it now I still didn't know the lesson._

_Again sharp pain hit my body. It felt like someone had dumped hot water over my frozen body, but I wasn't cold. The heat that filled me set every inch of my skin on end hungry and longing, for what I don't know, but the pain, it danced with the hunger intertwined with the heat._

_"Life Inuyash, do you know what life is?" my mother had asked. When I looked at she was as young and beautiful as i had always known her to be. I was told years later that while I stayed a young child my mother had grown old during my then fifty years of life._

_"Life is hard." That one I had just repeated to her what I had heard from the palace workers. My other smiled, I don't think I failed her even for a moment._

_"It is that. What else?"_

_"It's beautiful." Looking at my mother, maybe it was a child eyes. But anything that had to do with my mother must be beautiful._

_"Yes Inuyasha. Life is beautiful, beautiful and precious, hard and soft, filled with light, dark, and every shad in-between." She had touched by face then, soft hands cupping my cheeks._

Though my body now felt alien to me, still her touch even now, I felt like I could feel that touch.

_"Remember my son, if there is one thing life never is, it is never simple." A slight grin pulled at the right corner of her lips, some joke only she could hear bring it there. "The gods made their most intricate source of entertainment when they made life."_

_Even at fifty I had still been a child protection and a mothers love where the things I knew best. I had had moments of where the outside world would intrude, and remainder of my uniqueness caused me only pain. Still her words then seemed to deep, to slick for me to grasp with the little hand I'd had._

The pain was gone now, but the heat, the heat continued to build in me.

_She'd slipped her hand from my cheek to take hold of my hands. She turned away from me looking back to the evenly spaced lines of the rock garden. "The gods make plans, see patterns our eyes wont fathom. Yet every creature holds their place in that plan." Soft hands squeeze my own. _

_My mother was strength. She hadn't been a person to back down from any man, best or demon. Stories said that that was the reason my father had fallen for mother. Only the strong of humans could possibly catch the eye of the great lord demon the west. Sitting there the sun beating down brightly warming every fiber of my flesh,_ _Amaterasu smiling her brightest, my mother showed more venerability than I had ever seen._

My body that quaked with intense pain quaked anew with something as different to pain as ice was to fire.

_"You too have a place in their plans Inuyasha, a part in the pattern." _

_"Mother?" My voice had trembled then; a child feeling the waves of discontent, tides coming in from my mother. In the back ground I could hear Haiirohone shift where he sat, I suppose he had wanted to comfort my mother, bur he stayed where he was. I couldn't feel the smile any longer I just wanted my mother calm again._

_Mother didn't turn to me, she just kept looking out. "The years will number two centuries and a half young son of the Great Dog Demon, then only four more years of respite will you have." The voice, a soft yet deep percussion, had come out from behind the flowers, in an area so well lit by the sun you couldn't see anything beyond it. Out of the light stepped a woman. _

_To that day I hadn't thought to meet another woman as regal as my mother. Her raven hair fell free along her back and deep endless black eyes had bored into my own. She took leisurely steps advancing faster than what should have been possible. I'd looked back at Haiirohone thinking this was a demon attack, but Haiirohone was frozen. Quickly I'd turned to my mother, but she'd also be frozen. Remembering my lessons I'd considered it to be a demon spell. _

_ Like the good foolish son that I was I'd moved to place myself between my mother and the stranger. Later when I told my mother the tail, she would hit on the head when I got to this part, then she would hug me. _

_The stranger now stood directly in front of me. She'd moved too fast for my child eyes, too fast for me to think, too fast for me to see. Looking back she hadn't been a tall women or a short one either. My guess she was five feet seven__**[i]**__, with a slim body light dressed in a simple flower printed kimono. Mind you what she looked like didn't matter; I later understood that she appeared as she wanted herself to appear. The woman didn't really have a body, but everything I was as real as my own. _

_She continued to smile. It hadn't been a gentle smile, more indulgent than anything. I think she had known everything I'd been thinking at the time. What I'd been thinking was ways to kill the stranger. _

_"It is a hard thing your mother is trying to do now Inuyasha. Here days here are coming to an end." I didn't tell my mother this part, I'd just held her tight never wanting to let go._

_"Who?" before I could finish asking the question her smile got wider and outside got brighter._

_"I smiled greatly for you today Inuyasha." Then I'd known who I was talking to. "Come son of is Izayoi hear my words." Despite the smile her eyes never wavered. I don't think I had really had a choice about listening. "When your time is up, your duty beings, the survival of your kind will fall to you. Follow your guide to the flowerbed that waits, and the complete the mission of days." Her eyes closed then and the smile softened at the sides, a small little chuckle slipping out. I never did get the joke. _

_"There where you lay, meet your destiny to accept or cast aside. Your choice young hanyou will decide the next shape of the pattern." The joke must have been one only gods could understand, the chuckle was now a laugh. _

_"I….is…that i?" It had been a wild hope really._

_"No. then the adventures begins. Your guide will know what to do." The light had brighter blinding me. When I could see again Amaterasu was gone. Mother blinked and looked up at me, and then she cried._

The flood of heat took me held me and filled me. I could name this heat, and the need that followed. I wasn't a virgin. Demons aren't any different from humans when it came to sex and puberty really, although it could get bloodier.

Sex is what I wanted. With the pain gone unfulfilled sexual hunger took over my body. I could feel the blood rushing to my already engorged penis, the nerve endings taking note of the slightest touch. My breath was coming out in pants, so sexually simulated you would think that I was at the climax. If only the climax would come. Somehow I was held to the peak and to hell would the let me fall. Like hell. If the forces that brought me here would let me come I would damned well jump myself.

_hope you liked it i've already started the next part._

* * *

[i] I know that Japanese don't measure height this was, but I never try for math when I can avoid it.


End file.
